To Live
by alex27
Summary: Revamped The Scoobies have died and Dawn keeps getting more powerful BTvSHP
1. Default Chapter

Title: To live Disclaimer: If you haven't guessed none of this belongs to me. A/N: Just read and review please all reviews accepted. This takes place after Buffy Season 7 but I changed it all around and also messed with Dawn's age. HP fifth year but I changed everything around. There will be a new DADA teacher but not who you think. Thanks to Countess Mary Mo for beaing my fic.  
  
CHAPTER 1:  
  
I was sitting outside of the sink-hole that was once Sunnydale sobbing. I was the only Sunnydale survivor who   
  
stayed for the fight. The last Scooby. The rest had died trying to fight off the ubervamps I had somehow   
  
managed t make it out before I died. I felt somebody sit down next to me and pull me into his arms.  
  
"Dawnie let's go there's nothing left here, and you're hurt," Angel said as he got up, pulling me to my feet.  
  
I let Angel led me to his car. I saw Cordelia and Wesley and several people I didn't recognize.   
  
Cordy reached over and put a hand on my knee in comfort and sat on my other side.  
  
I also let Wesley try and clean up the wounds I had gotten from the battle with the first.   
  
When we got to the Hyperion I saw how big it really was.  
  
That night when I was in my hotel room I cried myself to sleep. I was woken up the next day by Cordy and Fred.  
  
"Get up Dawnie. We're going shopping," Cordy said "Let's go Dawn," Cordy said a little louder when I didn't move.  
  
I groaned and turned to look at her like she was nuts.  
  
"Dawn Marie Summers if you don't get out of this bed right now I'll flip the mattress over with you on it,"  
  
Cordy threatened.  
  
I looked at her for a second then burst out laughing. Which I regretted less than a second later. As Cordy did   
  
what she threatened. I tumbled on to the floor and glared at her as I stood up.  
  
"Get dressed," She said simply as she left the room.  
  
I did as she said not even wanting to think what she would do to me if I didn't. I slowly descended the stairs to  
  
see the rest of the fang gang already up and dressed. When I got to the ground level Cordy grabbed my arm  
  
and dragged me towards the door with Fred following. We had to go to alot of stores to buy me a whole new   
  
wardrobe since mine had been destroyed in the fall of sunnydale. I had only been able to carry a few pictures   
  
with me into the battle.  
  
The next few days were pretty much all the same. Fighting a few demons every once in awhile and patrolling. Until one day a guy in a dress showed up. He introduced himself as Albus Dumbledore. He then went on to explain that he was here from a school of witchcraft and wizardry called Hogwarts.  
  
"We would like Dawn to come to our school. Although she we'll have to come today so that she will be able to   
  
catch up to the other 5th years," Dumbledore went on to explain.  
  
"I'm not going," I yelled automatically.  
  
"Dawnie I think it might be a good idea. It would get you away from here and all these painful memories," Angel   
  
said slowly.  
  
"I won't go," I screamed again. I also quickly threw up a Wicca shield around me for protection also so known   
  
of them could come near me. I had learned this from Giles right after Willow had tried to end the world. In case I ever really got into trouble.  
  
Dumbledore looked impressed and came over and ran his hand over my shield I made it stronger so that he   
  
couldn't make any more ripples. His face broke out into a huge grin.  
  
"A child with your power could do great things if led the right way. Or you could cause great pain. Which do you   
  
choose?" Dumbledore asked me.  
  
"I would never cause any human pain, I said vehemently.  
  
"Then come to Hogwarts and learn to control your power,"  
  
I was so scared I had no idea what I should do. I didn't want to leave the people who knew my family best. Besides what's up with those robes. I looked over at Angel wondering what to do.   
  
"Go Dawnie. It'll be good for you," he said.  
  
I dropped the shield after the rest of the fang gang nodded their agreement. "When do we leave?" I asked   
  
Dumbledore.  
  
"As soon as possible. Please go pack."  
  
I got up and Cordy and Fred followed me to help. After I was done packing Dumbledore shrunk down my   
  
suitcases so that they could fit in my pockets. I hugged all of the fang gang. Then touched the portkey that   
  
Professor Dumbledore had told me about and a second later I was in England. At a pub called the Leaky   
  
Cauldron to be exact. A tall giant like man named Hagrid showed up a few minutes later to show me around and   
  
Dumbledore left to go do some business. Hagrid led me to a back alley. He tapped several bricks with his pink   
  
umbrella.  
  
"Welcome to Diagon Alley," He said.  
  
My mouth dropped open this place was huge. It was over twice the size of the entire town of Sunnydale. i could wander around here for hours and still not see everything. I can't believe that this whole thing is completelt hidden. I followed Hagrid to the bank called Gringotts. There we got my wizard money. The cart ride was like a rollercoaster but a little slower. We then went to Madam Malkin's robes for all occasions. The robes were still wierd for me. There I got my school robes, and dress robes that were baby blue.  
  
We then went to a book store called Flourish and Blotts. Where we got the books that I would need. I also got a few extra books on vampires. Then we got the potion supplies I would need from Apothecary. This place was a little creepy and overpriced. We then went to get my owl from Eeylops Owl Imporium. I got a  
  
beautiful owl that was all black except for its head and chest which were white. I named him Spike because it  
  
reminded me so much of the platinum blond vampire. Lastly we went to Ollivanders wand shop.   
  
"Well what can I do for you young lady?" Mr.Ollivander asked me.  
  
"She need's a wand," Hagrid answered.  
  
"Which one is your wand arm?" He asked as his tape measure started to take measurements, by its self.  
  
"Well I'm right handed."  
  
"Ok then try this one," He said handing me a wand.  
  
I swished it and all the windows blew out.  
  
"Not that one. How about this one?"  
  
All of the wand's flew out of their shelves and flew around his head for a few seconds before dropping to the   
  
ground.  
  
"Definitely not that one. Yes I think this may be the one."  
  
As soon as it touched my fingers I felt the power surging through me. When I flicked it all the damage was   
  
cleaned up and it looked considerably cleaner.  
  
"Yes that's definitely the one. This wand is very special. It is made out of willow wood and the hair of the slayer who died.....twice and the hair of the vampire who wanted a soul a 11 inches long. It is an extremely powerful wand."   
  
I felt my jaw drop again I had a wand made out of Spike, and Buffy I paid for my wand and quickly left the shop. Hagrid and I went back to the Leaky Cauldron had a quick   
  
meal. Then we port keyed to Hogsmeade to take the path to Hogwarts. The lake was sparkling with little ripples and........ was that a tentacle? The school it self wow is the only word that comes to mind. It's like the castle you always think of a princess going to live at after the fairey tale ends......multiplied by about ten. When I got inside I was still gaping at the pictures which were smiling and waving at me.  
  
w Hagrid led me to the great hall where I   
  
gaped at how the ceiling looked . It was made to look as beautiful inside as it was on the outside.  
  
Dumbledore smiled and introduced me to all of the professors Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitlick, Professor Snape, Professor Binns, Professor Sprout, Professor Hooch,  
  
and Professor Trelawney were introduced to me they were sitting up at the table in the front of the great hall.  
  
That were there including Professor Trewlawney.  
  
"Oh you poor child you have so much pain inside of you and you shall die a horrible and painful death very soon,"   
  
Professor Trelawney said as soon as she saw me.  
  
"Probably," I said miserably.  
  
"The young woman's had a very long and difficult journey, perhaps we could dispense with the fortunes of   
  
doom until a later date," Professor McGonagall shouted.   
  
Needless to say, Trelawny quickly left.  
  
"Yes well, Dawn you will be taking lessons throughout the rest of the summer to catch up with the 5th years,"  
  
Dumbledore said. "Now Professor McGonagall will so you where you will be staying until the rest of the school   
  
arrives. The students usually stay in common rooms but you will stay in a private room until the other studens get here and you are sorted."  
  
I followed Professor McGonagall through the halls until we reached a portrait of a blonde school boy.  
  
"The password is blood lust you can change it if you want," Professor McGonagall said then she turned around   
  
and left.  
  
"Password," The little boy asked.  
  
"Blood lust," I said and the potrait swung open. As I looked around the room it was beautiful. Covered in blues   
  
and greens. I quickly unpacked my suitcase and found the only three remaining pictures that I had of me and   
  
my family. One had me, mom, and Buffy; the second had all of the more recent Scoobies which were me, Buffy,  
  
Giles, Willow, Dander, Spike, Anaya, and Tara right before she died. The last one held Me, Buffy and Spike.  
  
I set all three pictures on my bed side table and sank down on my bed sobbing. I don't know how long I was   
  
lying there like that but suddenly I heard a strong knocking on my door. I got up and opened it. Professor Snape  
  
was standing there.  
  
"It's time for your first lesson. Follow me," He said.  
  
I quickly followed him down to the potion's lab where he immediately started snapping order's at me.  
  
"This is not an easy class by any means Miss. Summers I don't expect you to be able to do any of this with your   
  
little insolent mind. But Professor Dumbledore is forcing me to try and teach you potions. So do that sleeping  
  
potion you will find all the ingredients you need in that cabinet please get started now," Snape ordered.  
  
I quickly got my cauldron and all the ingredient's and got started. This actually was pretty easy a lot like   
  
chemistry. About an hour later I was done I quickly got Professor Snape. He tested it out on a rat that quickly  
  
started snoring.  
  
"Very well done, Miss. Summers. You have to go to transfiguration next. I'll show you to where it is," Snape said  
  
as he quickly walked out of the room.  
  
Professor Mcgonagal was a stern looking women. She told me that I had to turn a rat into a teacup. After a   
  
few faulty start's I got it perfect.  
  
Next I went to charms and I got the pillow to fly to me on the first try. Then I went outside to learn how to fly.  
  
I was not too happy about being forced to go that high in the air again after what happened last time with Glory.  
  
But Madam Hooch insured me that I would be fine. Fortunately for me, the broom sped into my hand the first  
  
time I called it. When I got up in the air I felt free. I never wanted to come down again.  
  
Next I went to Professor Sprout's for herbology. That was an easy class I was able to catch up to the 5th   
  
years in two lessons.  
  
The week before school started I was caught up in every class with the rest of the 5th years. I was allowed to  
  
go back to L.A for the week until then and take the train back to school.  
  
At the Hyperion things were the same as always. Before I went back to school we had averted two more   
  
apocalypses. We had also decided that the Scoobies should have a big plot in the cemetery donated to them   
  
with a big monument that said "The Scoobies: Those who were the world's unnoticed saviors."   
  
When I got back to London I headed straight for the train station to find platform 9 3/4. I stood in between  
  
platforms 9 and 10 trying to figure out how to get through.   
  
I heard a voice saying,"... I can't wait to get back to Hogwarts this year will be so much fun."  
  
My head snapped in their direction and I saw an entire pack of redheads with a boy who had black hair and a  
  
brunette girl. I walked over to them and asked "Do any of you know how to get on the train to Hogwarts?"  
  
"Aren't you a little old to be a first year?" A tall red-head asked.  
  
"I'm not a first year I'm a 5th year. I just transferred schools," I explained.  
  
"Well then I hope you like Hogwarts, dear, it is a fine school. We will show you how to get to the train," the  
  
mother figure of the group said to me. When we reached the barrier the red- haired woman said. "Fred, George  
  
you to go first. Now dear you will go through with Ginny," she said turning to me.  
  
I quickly took my place behind Ginny and followed behind her. I emerged to find a large, scarlet train.  
  
I found an empty compartment and tried to lift my trunk in to it but I couldn't.  
  
The two red-headed twins came over to help me. "Do you need any help?" one of them asked.  
  
I nodded. They helped me lift it in to the compartment. "Thanks for the help guys."  
  
"Anytime you need a couple of big strong men to help find us," the other twin said. Pulling a superman pose as  
  
did the First one.  
  
I laughed at them as I got on the train. Soon after the train started moving and the tall red-head, the black  
  
haired boy, and the brunette girl came in to my compartment.  
  
"Do you mind if we sit here?" The black-haired boy asked.  
  
"Go ahead," I said.  
  
"My name is Hermione Granger," Said the brunette girl. "This is Ron Weasley, and Harry Potter," Hesitating   
  
slightly before she said Harry's name.  
  
"I'm Dawn Summers."  
  
"Do you know who I am?" Harry blurted out.  
  
"Should I?"  
  
"Bloody Hell you don't even know that Harry's the boy who lived." Ron said sounding shocked.  
  
"No. Why's that so important?"  
  
"Because I'm the only person who ever survived the killing curse." Harry said miserably.  
  
"Oh Why would anybody want to kill you?" I asked instantly.  
  
"It was Voldemort. He killed my parent's before trying to kill me."  
  
"I'm so sorry I didn't know. I would never have asked if I had," I apologized. He has been through quite a bit  
  
for somebody so young and innocent. Too bad I can't include myself in that category anymore.   
  
"What did school you come from before you transferred here?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Sunnydale High in California."  
  
"So you just found out your a witch?"   
  
"Yeah." I said. Then after seeing their faces I added." Is that a problem?"  
  
"No not a problem just a bit weird."  
  
"But I was at Hogwarts for a while and I caught up to the rest of the fifth years."  
  
Then we just talked about tiny little things. Until A blonde boy who looked exactly like Spike came in followed   
  
by two big thug like guys  
  
"You know you're already hanging out with the wrong kind of people." The blonde said to me.  
  
I slid out of my seat sauntered over to him getting real close to his ear and whispered seductively. "What makes  
  
you think I don't like the wrong kind of people?" Then I pulled away from him. He had this really dopey look on  
  
his face. I couldn't stop myself from adding. "Just not people with dragon breath. Ever heard of brushing your   
  
teeth?" His jaw fell open revealing his teeth. "Apparently not." Then I pushed him out of the compartment and   
  
his goons followed and I slammed the door closed behind them.  
  
A second later it slid open again and the twin's stood there grinning at me. When they slid the door closed  
  
behind them Ron finally closed his mouth which had fallen open. Ron said "Bloody Hell. Malfoy hasn't been that  
  
stunned since Hermione slapped him."  
  
I dropped down into my seat and picked up my abandoned book and foolishly said. "It was no big. It was actually  
  
pretty fun."  
  
One of the twins dropped down by my side and pushed my book down so I had to look him in the eye and said.  
  
"That was the most brilliant thing I ever saw."  
  
We all started laughing until the door slid open again to reveal Malfoy and his goons.  
  
"That was really interesting I'm sure you tell that to all the boy's. My father will hear about this mudblood." Malfoy threatened.  
  
I burst out laughing then said. "Well fine then I'll just tell my brother all about you and see what he   
  
has to say. Or maybe I'll call his childe."  
  
"Oh like I'm scared of yourfamily," He said laughing.  
  
"You really should be," I warned him. He just laughed his way out of the compartment.  
  
We had to go change into are school robes. Then we got off the train and I had to go with the first years to get  
  
started. 


	2. It Begins

I followed Hagrid over to the boats with the first years. We were led across the lake in them. I was to be the last person sorted. I was already hoping that I would be in the same house as Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Fred, or George. But whatever happens I hope that I'm not in the same house as Malfoy. The castle looked even bigger than I remembered. I followed the first years into the great hall to be sorted. McGonagall was calling the names. At last Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"The girl standing in the front is Dawn Summers she is a transfer student in 5th year. She will be sorted now."  
  
"Let's see your not a first year. Oh well, You have a great power and a great darkness that will do well in Slytherin. But you also have a thirst to learn and quite a bit of loyalty to those you trust. That will do well in Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. But you also have more courage and bravery than anything else so GRYFFINDOR." The hat said.  
  
The Gryffindors jumped to their feet screaming and clapping. The Weasley twins made a place for me to sit in between the two of them. As we all took our seats again Dumbledore stood up again.  
  
"The dark forest is still forbidden. Mr. Filch has posted a new list of forbidden objects please stop by his office to see what the new items are. Now I only have two thing's left to say Scoobies rule and let's eat."  
  
My mouth dropped open when he said that I had no idea he even knew who the Scoobies were let alone any of the things we did. But I was quickly absorbed in the laughter and food to take to much notice. The prefects led us to the common room and I found my stuff already waiting in the 5th year dormitories. I automatically put my pictures up on top of my nightstand. I looked over at them sadly for a second reminiscing, then I turned around and started to unpack. A little while later, I heard a knock at my door and turned around to see the Weasley twins standing there. Apparently they had set up a cloaking spell to get around the alarms that were in place.  
  
"We just wanted to see if you would like to come flying with us." Fred asked.  
  
"I can't I have to finish unpacking yet. Besides I don't have a broom."  
  
"You can finish unpacking later, right now you're coming flying," said George as he and Fred each took a hold of my arms "As for you not having a broom, you can use one of the school brooms."  
  
I tried to protest, but it didn't help much. Several others joined us including Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny as well as Angelina, Alicia, and Lee which I'd met at dinner. As we drew near the quidditch pitch I grew nervous again. I still wasn't to sure about being up in the air in the dark. As soon as Fred grabbed a broom, handed it to me I mounted it and began to feel a little bit better about it.   
  
After we had flown for a little while, Harry groaned, "I really should have dropped divinatation. Trelawny's just going to be predicting my death all year again. Why can't she find another student to send death warnings to?"  
  
I hesitated for a second before saying, "Well you got your wish."  
  
"Why do you say that Trelawny's always predicted Harry's death," Ron said.  
  
"Because when I was here earlier this summer the second she met me she said "You shall die a horrible and painful death very soon," I said lightly.  
  
Everybody just looked at me stunned for a second then laughed.  
  
"Why should Malfoy be afraid of your family?" Hermione asked.  
  
My mouth dropped open. I had been hoping no one had noticed. I quickly made an excuse that I had to do something inside and tore off towards the ground. After I had unpacked everything and laid down with the curtains drawn around my bed, I heard the door open and quickly feigned sleep. Ginny called my name softly. When I didn't answer she sighed and left. That night I cried myself to sleep like I had many others. I woke up before anybody else and quickly showered and changed into my school robes. I quickly went down to breakfast and ate quickly then went to the room I'd stayed in over the summer. I told the boy the password and stayed in there until classes began. I made sure to sit away from Ginny So that she wou;dn't bother me about the family thing. Snape was taking over for DADA for now because the teacher wouldn't be showing up for a the first two weeks. During lunch, I hid behind a pile of books in the library, then I quickly went to my classes. During dinner, I went down as early as possible then I went outside to fly until curfew. After I touched down, I quickly ran up to my dormitory and pretended to be asleep. This worked for several days, that is until one day when I was on my way up to the fifth year girls dormitory. Fred Weasley caught me around the waist and pulled me back down the stairs. I cried out in surprise.  
  
"Where do you think you're going?" He asked as he pushed me down into one of the chairs. "Sit around and talk for a little while."  
  
I groaned. This was going to be a very long night. I pulled my knees up to my chest, and rested my head on my knees, and looked at them. I waited for the questions that I knew I couldn't avoid to start.   
  
"Why have you been hiding from us?" Ginny asked, sounding slightly hurt.  
  
"I have issues that I had to deal with." I said hoping to avoid to many more questions, but Fred and George were having none of it.  
  
"What kind of issues?" They both asked at the same time.  
  
"Just issues," I answered being even more vague. I was saved for the time being from any more questions by an owl tapping on the common room window. Harry got up to open the window for it. As it flew in I recognized it as Spike. He flew over to me and landed on my shoulder sticking out his leg for me to take the letter. It said:  
  
Dear Dawnie.  
  
I can't believe you named your owl Spike. But it does remind me of the real Spike with its annoying ways (don't ask). Everything is the same here in L.A, you know save the world here stake a vampire there. You know, the average. STOP calling me deadboy. It is getting really annoying. Almost as bad as Xander used to be. We have a place in the cemetery lined up for Scoobies old and new. We just need you to figure out what were putting on the graves. Were putting headstones for Tara, Your mom, Buffy, Xander, Willow, Giles, Jenny Calendar, Spike, Anya, and Faith. Write A.S.A.P what you want on the graves we will come and get you from England for the memorial and burying.   
  
Love Always,  
  
Angel, Cordy, Gunn, Fred, Wes, Lorne.  
  
I jumped up and out of my seat as soon as I finished with my letter. I had completely forgotten Fred, George, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Harry were there. I jumped slightly when Fred cleared his throat.  
  
"Where are you going?" He asked.  
  
"I really have to go write this letter. It is really really important."  
  
"Why is it so important?" Hermione asked.  
  
"I'll explain everything that you want to know tomorrow. I swear." I said running up the stairs with Spike following right behind me. As soon as I got up to the dormitory I grabbed a piece of parchment and a quill. My letter went like this.  
  
Dear Angel (Deadboy),  
  
What do you mean in his annoying way about my owl Spike? Anyway here's what I think should go on the graves below the names.  
  
Buffy- The girl who just wouldn't stay dead. The original Slayer  
  
Spike- The original Billy Idol in a leather duster. The big bad  
  
Xander- The heart of the Scoobies. Pirates live forever.  
  
Willow- The brain of the Scoobies. Kick ass Wicca.  
  
Tara- The innocent one. Glinda.  
  
Anya- The former vengance demon sex machine. Sex is good.  
  
Mom- The mother to all Scoobies. Have fun slaying.  
  
Giles- The father figure and he who got knocked out alot. G-man, Watcher-boy.  
  
Jenny- The gypsy computer teacher. Discovered how to recurse Angelus.  
  
Faith- The party girl. The rogue slayer.  
  
Love Always,  
  
Dawn  
  
I quickly tied my letter to Spike's leg and he took off into the night again. Then I began to plan how I was going to avoid the Weasleys, Harry, and Hermione. For the next three years. I fell asleep planning. Not that it would make to much difference in the morning. Everything started out normally, but when I went down to the common room I saw them all already up, showered and dressed. I tried to walk right by them but they all got up and followed me. I turned around and said "What?"  
  
"We want answers," said Ginny.  
  
"Nope. Sorry, I have no answers," I said, backing closer to the door as I talked. I quickly turned around and jerked the portrait hole open then ran down the hall to my other room. I kept this up for the rest of the day until Fred cornered me again in the great hall this time. He looked down at me for a few seconds before a smirk spread across his face. I looked around for away to escape I had started to duck beneath one of the arms he had on the wall. But he grabbed me around the waist and threw me over his shoulder. I tried to get away as he carried me up the stairs but I realized it was hopeless. He set me down in a chair in the common room. I glared at him angrily. He just grinned.  
  
"You were avoiding us again," Harry said  
  
"Why do you keep on avoiding us? Why is your past such a big dark secret?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Because you guys aren't old enough to hear some of the stuff I've been through. What makes you think it's any of your business anyway?" I said defensively.  
  
"We have probably been through more than you have. We have faced you-know-who four times and won," Ron yelled.  
  
I laughed bitterly and said. "You can't really beat something if you fear to say it's name. Also if he keeps coming back you have never truly won."  
  
"Yeah, well what makes you think your any better than us? How many people do you know that are dead because they were trying to help someone else?" Harry yelled.  
  
I laughed again and said, "Well let's see Buffy four times, Willow, Xander, Anya, Spike, Kendra, Faith, Andrew, Giles, Miss. Calendar, Tara, and my mom. What about you?" I added sarcastically.  
  
They just looked at me absolutely stunned. I started to get up but George forced me to sit back down. A second later the common room door opened to reveal Professor McGonagall, Professor Dumbledore, and Angel. I smiled, got up, and threw my arms around Angel. "You're here already deadboy." I said.  
  
"Don't call me that," Angel growled.  
  
"I'm so happy your here. Let's go. Now," I said hurriedly.  
  
"Why are you in such a hurry Dawnie?" Angel asked looking down at me.  
  
"No reason," I said a little to fast.  
  
"Dawn, what's wrong?"  
  
I just groaned and turned to glare at the group assembled in the common room.  
  
"We want her to explain her past to us," Ginny said.  
  
"Oh. So that's your problem," Angel said looking down at me.   
  
I nodded.  
  
"Dawn you don't have to hide your past anymore. Sunnydale is the old part of your life nobody's going to pop out and try and kill you here."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"I swear."  
  
"How about this you tell them up until the mayor and I tell the rest?"  
  
"Deal."  
  
We both went and sat down in chairs and the group also sat back down.  
  
"Do you mind if we join?" Professor Dumbledore asked.  
  
"It's your school," I answered. I sat there and partially listened to what Angel was saying. After Angel had told them about the master through the mayor it was my turn. I began telling them about Adam and Riley and the Initiative. When it came to the part about the key I hesitated for a second before telling them that I was the key. Then I went on to tell them about how Buffy died for me. The trio came next and I told them how Warren shot and killed Tara and how Willow went crazy with grief and tried to end the world after killing Warren. When I came to the first I felt tears welling up in my eyes but I wouldn't let them fall.  
  
"The first, the original sin, the purest evil," I explained quietly. "We all fought it in the end, all the Scoobies. We won and Sunnyhell turned into a big crater. I'm the only survivor of The First, the only one who was able to tell the world what really happened." The tears began to fall after I finished and Angel pulled me into his arms and kissed the top of my head. I pulled a way from him a few seconds later, tears still falling. I looked over at Harry slowly and saw pain and sympathy on his face. As I looked at Ron, Hermione, Fred, George, and Ginny his expression was mirrored.  
  
"Mr. Angel can I please see you in my office?" Dumbledore asked. "Alone," he added when I stood up.   
  
I sighed and dropped back down in my seat looking wearily over at the rest.  
  
When they left George said. "So flying then?"  
  
I smiled and nodded. We all headed out together. As we flew in the air I felt free.   
  
"Hey Dawn you never explained why Malfoy should be afraid of your brother," Hermione said.  
  
"Wouldn't you be if Angel turned evil again?"  
  
"Angel's Your brother but how he's a vampire," Ron said.  
  
"Because after he and Buffy started dating he basically became my brother," I explained simply.  
  
"Oh well I guess I would be afraid of him," Hermione said.  
  
We flew around for a little while more until I saw the doors open again and Malfoy come out with his goons flaking him heading towards us. I groaned and said, "We got trouble." Then I dove for the ground. The others followed suit.   
  
"Well, well, well looks like the mudbloods figured out where they belong." Malfoy said.   
  
Fred, George, Harry, and Ron dived at Malfoy and his goons but I grabbed Fred and George by the back of the shirts and Hermione and Ginny grabbed Harry and Ron.   
  
"They're not worth it," Hermione cried out.  
  
"You can think of a better way to get back at them," I yelled. They abruptly stopped trying to get away and the twins got these scary smirks on their faces. Then Fred and George dragged me back toward the school with Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny following.   
  
We went back to the Gryffindor common room to find it full of students. The twins groaned.  
  
"I know somewhere we can go that nobody else can get to," I said as I led them to my old room. We all sat down on the couches and chairs that were in there.  
  
"So this is where you hid when you were avoiding us," Ginny said.  
  
"Yup it's the room I stayed in over the summer," I said.  
  
"So what are we going to do to Malfoy?" Ron asked looking at the twins. 


End file.
